Secret
by fangirling-girl
Summary: It was all started by the worst day that Kuroko Tetsuya ever had. Who could suspect a little 'accident' turned out to the revelation of Kuroko Tetsuya's biggest secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, it's my first time writing story in fanfiction —and it's on my freaking-mess-up-English— so I don't know what to say but happy reading to you all!_

_This story is setting up at middle school, so all GoM and Momoi are studying at Teiko Middle School.  
_

_****__**Pairing : **__Akashi x Fem!Kuroko_

**_Genre : _**_Romance/Humor/Drama_

_**Warning : **__AU. OOCness. Gender swap._

_**Disclaimer : **__I never own Kuroko no Basuke._

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Boy's Restroom**

_Oh, no._

In the restroom, the boy's one, there was a person standing behind the door of one of the cubicles. That person's face was pale —his skin color which was already pale made him looked more like a ghost— when he was seeing something below him. Or, exactly, what was below the place between his thighs.

_Of all the places, why it must be happening at school?_

Down there, a view of some blood stained at the center of the thing that's seemed to be an underwear. Not just any blood —if you know what it's meant.

That person was Kuroko Tetsuya. As usual, he didn't show anything at the outside even there's nobody who could see his face right now but God. Quite contrary on the inside though, because 'mess' wouldn't be a right word to describe what's inside him. He screamed and panicked— something you couldn't expect coming from someone who is usually calm and composed— in his mind while his other mind was trying to search anyone who could help him.

Which turned out to be no one.

Because no one knows his secret. _His biggest one. _Except for his parent, of course.

Only one name coming from Kuroko's mind after spending a long, long time for thinking. And it turned out to be Kuroko's only female friend —and maybe his fan. He got no choice but to tell her his biggest secret.

The time for the break would be over soon, so Kuroko rushed to the classroom of the person whose name he had on his mind before.

_Hurry._

The board above the door showed 'Class 1-A' was came into his view when he slowed down. The door slid at the same time he tried to open it, showing a long pink haired girl who is shorter few centimeters than him.

"Tetsu-kuuun!" said the girl, Momoi, who immediately hugged Kuroko the moment she saw him, the reaction which everyone knew showed how much the girl loved the light blue haired boy.

Kuroko didn't respond for a second, then he grabbed Momoi's right hand while saying with his deadpanned face, "I need to borrow you for some minutes."

The girl was only smiling happily when Kuroko was pulling her to a quiet corridor near the stairs to the rooftop. Momoi was expecting something like a love confession, or an invitation for a date, but after another seconds, she was wishing she hadn't let herself dragged here by Kuroko.

Because of his statement after that, imaginary super heavy rock could be seem above her head.

"I'm a girl," said Kuroko bluntly.

She hasn't absolutely ready for this kind of confession. Especially from the _boy_ she loved.

And it's rather hard to believe that Kuroko Tetsuya is a girl when she has an appearance like a boy. Though she has slim and slender body like a normal girl, she has a bit messy short hair like a boy and she wore a boy's uniform.

Well, her name is the other problem.

"I know you're shocked," Kuroko talked, some can catch edginess at his —no, her— voice. Who wouldn't have shocked from knowing that the boy she has liked all this time was a _girl_? And knowing the fact from the boy itself of all people didn't help much either. "I mean… I'm sorry for not telling you this secret sooner, because it was hard than I thought it would be. It's just…"

Silence.

Kuroko stopped talking halfway, confused how to ask for help. Momoi was staring and keeping her mouth shut since Kuroko had stated the shocking revelation. Looks like she was trying to find lie on the other's face but everyone knows the fact that Kuroko Tetsuya was never be able to joke.

_How can I make her help me?_ Kuroko wondered. She has never had girls talk since she hadn't ever made friends with other girls once, and that was before she met Momoi. She had never made friends with the boys either because of her aloof personality, and that was before she met Aomine and other Generation of Miracles —who think of her as a boy teammate.

"Please don't tell the others," she found her voice broke the awkward silence between them. Kuroko was trying hard to explain all the things bluntly and clearly like she usually did, but she found her voice hung up in her throat once again.

_Just how to tell Momoi that I…_

"I— I have a girl's period. And… it's my first time, so—," _I TOTALLY MESSED UP_, "—so, can you help me?"

_That's it._

Shocked expression was clearly shown on Momoi's big pink eyeballs that seemed like ready to bounce out. That made Kuroko felt guilty. Despite nothing showed on her usual expressionless face, her eyes showed how much she regretted to not telling her friend the truth since the beginning. Had Kuroko told Momoi first, she wouldn't have come to like her nor she would hurt right now.

_She will hate me so much for breaking her heart like this._

"…Sure. Just wait a minute."

Momoi's answer made Kuroko a bit relieved, though her unbelieving and confused looks were still there. The long haired girl bent her head down —gloomy aura could be seen out from her body— before she left Kuroko and dragged Kuroko to the nearest and emptiest girl's restroom. She gave the black plastic bag she brought to Kuroko, only to receiving a confused look from the other as the said girl seen what was inside.

Of course the girl, who was also the manager of Teiko basketball team, understood that look so she explained it shortly, "You need to change your underwear, and cover _it_ with that small rectangular wrapping. Don't you ever see your mother bring something like that in your house?"

Now that Momoi said it, Kuroko had once seen her mother bring the same small rectangular thing with different color as inside the black plastic bag when she was nine. She never asked, so she didn't know what was that despite her curiosity.

_I understand, but…_

Kuroko was seemed to lost in her thought deeply while looking inside the plastic bag for some seconds before turned her eyes back to Momoi and asked naively, "How to use these?"

The boy's restroom was Kuroko Tetsuya's bad luck place that day.

Why?

First, it was due to 'the blood incident' she found happening down there.

Second, it was then she had no choice to tell her real gender to her only female friend who was falling in love with 'him' —before the girl was shocked and about to faint if the girl hadn't calmed herself— and the one Kuroko could ask for help. Since that was a girl's problem, it's normal to ask another girl for help. And Kuroko couldn't help but feeling guilty till now.

Last —but not better than the other two— reasons was because another person found out her secret.

Who was no one other than her basketball club's captain, Akashi Seijuuro.

How did it happen? Let's looked back to five minutes ago when we could see Kuroko Tetsuya, who was still upset not just because the pain in her stomach and her lower body but also the guilt for causing Momoi down, was walking through the classroom corridor in the second floor. She was going to boy's restroom at the second break.

Most girls will be running away or screaming or both when they entered the boy's restroom but not for Kuroko. Half of the reason might because she had already used to it since she was little. Anyway, it was mostly because she was never put something she didn't care about on her mind so she didn't mind entering and seeing some weird scenes. And, anyway, any normal person won't realize her being there.

Akashi Seijuuro is a different case. When others had difficulty to see Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi was the opposite, though he could miss her appearance sometimes. That was because Akashi has special eyes that could see every movements of one's body —the Emperor's Eyes— even her weak presence was easily spotted the moment Akashi saw her with Aomine two months ago.

It had been unlucky for Kuroko when she was entered the restroom few seconds before Akashi who had already noticed her. She was going into one of the cabin when Akashi asked, "What do you bring, Tetsuya?"

Feeling uneasy —and shocked— by Akashi's question, Kuroko stopped and the plastic bag thrown out from her hand. She let out a single "Oops" calmly when one of the content on the plastic bag —a small rectangular thing, to be exact— scattered at the cold sandy brown tile, near the closet, inside the cabin in front of her. She didn't react quickly to enter the cabin and close the cabin door, because Akashi already moved to her side and saw it.

A shock crossed his eyes for a second.

_What the—_

_There's no way he would know that thing, isn't there?_ Kuroko asked inside her heart, sneakily looking into Akashi, expecting that he wouldn't recognize that thing. One anxious look could be seen from Kuroko Tetsuya's face as she received Akashi's stare —those sharp narrowed eyes. _Yeah, no way he _wouldn't_ know. I should be ready for multiplied trainings soon. _

After that, there was a weird pause. Kuroko couldn't say anything because she simply couldn't. Akashi, on the other hand, hadn't taken his eyes off from the person beside him.

_This guy— no. Hmm… yeah, right, that made sense now. But how could I have missed this so easily?_

"Tetsuya," he found his low voice broke the silence between them. Everyone could understood that he was pissed off, not just because of one of his teammate was keeping an important secret from him, but also how he couldn't catch some gaffes in it.

Kuroko wasn't a person who ever felt scared of the captain of her basketball team as others did. At least, she was feeling respect instead of fear to him. But the voice of her captain before was something she had never heard before, it was sending shivers through her body. For the first time on her life, Kuroko Tetsuya felt scared of the man standing above him. So scared that she couldn't do anything but averted her eyes from the red eyes of Akashi.

Then, Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled her out of the boy's restroom. Kuroko tried to follow him in haste and relieved when Kuroko bumped to the other's back as Akashi stopped so suddenly. The door was slid by Akashi and the smell of antiseptic followed by fresh air from the opened window greeted Akashi and Kuroko immediately.

Four beds were placed neatly at the corner right side, two of them were at the crossed end of the door and the others were at another end. A sandy brown curtain was put on both side of each of the bed. Whilst the medical kit box was placed on the wall, the right side of the door, near the infirmary teacher's desk. No other than Akashi and Kuroko was there, included the infirmary teacher.

_That saves us problem to search an empty place to discuss this problem, _Akashi thought again as he checked all the bed and found no one there. Then he chose the bed which was the nearest from the door than the others and sit on the corner side of the bed. _We need a secure place to ensure there's no one heard our discussion._

Kuroko followed him by sitting beside the redhead, only to receive a pair of glaring red eyes.

"Spill out. Everything. NOW," he ordered with a low and deep voice that wouldn't accept any arguments. It's not like anyone dared to argue with him in the first place under his menacing stare.

Kuroko sighed. She knew she had no choice._  
_

* * *

_That's it. I know very well my English grammar is suck since I had been learning English from listening to music and reading and sometimes chatting, and I know very well my story-telling isn't any good either, so any review or correction of grammar mistakes is welcome~_

_Thanks for reading! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Uh. It was difficult to write this chapter and the chapter after this one as I was wondering what should I write in here and there —yes, I wrote the chapter 1 without planning the two chapters after that, but wrote other unknown chapters anyway._

_And —HALLELUJAH!— my final test just finished yesterday. Though all I did was mostly sleep deprived (and studying-deprived) due to Christmas design project for English subject and fangirling (at Pixiv, tumblr, and other deceiving sites) at that time._

_Enough for this long useless chit-chat, let's get into the story!_

**_Pairing : _**_Akashi x Fem!Kuroko_

**_Genre : _**_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor_

**_Warnings : _**_AU, OOCness, gender swap_

**_Rating : _**_T_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I never own KnB_

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Interesting**

"So, what do you want to know, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko started, consciously avoiding any eye contact with Akashi and suddenly having an interest to the space between her shoes. Any people would shudder or even shrunk literally below his glaring, but for Kuroko Tetsuya, it wouldn't. It was just… she didn't like the way Akashi glared at her. It seemed like she was really, really wrong here —which was partially true. "Because I don't know what I should tell you beside I'm a girl."

"Why do you pretend as a boy?" the redhead asked, continued staring at the sky blue haired girl beside him and wondering what kind of punishment he should give to her.

"Because of my parents' condition," she answered briefly.

"What did you mean?"

"My parents have never been raising me as a girl. I conclude that it's because they wanted a son instead of a girl when I was being conceived. As far as I can remember, I've always been attending the school as a boy from the start," Kuroko explained with the usual stoic expression on her face. "So, it's like a habit."

"Your gender should be listed on your certificate birth and family's data which are needed for school's registration. How did your parents go through that?"

Kuroko had ever had the same question crossing through her mind at the time she old enough to know her real gender before understood what her parents were capable of. "Right. It was because my parents, especially my mother, are exceptionally expert at manipulating data and deceiving people without getting caught —included their parents..." Kuroko paused before added, "…and their own child. So, it's an easy thing for changing my gender on all the data they have. My name is already helping, though."

_It made sense_, Akashi thought as the corner of his lips upward a bit, _to how she managed to hide her secret from me until just now. Looks like she has more than her weak presence. _"Had you ever been found out?"

Kuroko was quiet for about ten seconds —'_Stop it. Stop repeating it. Don't remember it._' was enchanted endlessly at the flash of her past playing inside her mind— before shook her head. "No, I hadn't, if today wasn't counted."

Akashi caught something flickering at a pair of sky blue eyes while the other felt in a weird silence. It was showing uneasiness. "You're not lying, weren't you?"

"No. Why should I?" Kuroko replied, glanced to the side and finally brave to gaze at the other's pair of red orbs. Honesty was clearly shown on her eyes.

However, Akashi knew she was lying but chose to not bothered by it since he guessed something really bad must have happened at her past that she didn't want to bring the matter out. He could wait until the girl was ready to tell. The other thing that caught his interest was how perfect her ability to lie.

"Then, no one else knows your real gender aside from me and your parents—"

"No. Momoi-san knows," she interrupted. "I just told her recently."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the mention of Teikou basketball club's only manager. "You just told her recently?" The tone of his voice dropped a bit, implying a displeasure of having another person knew her secret —moreover, it had been on purpose, not accidentally like he had.

Of course Kuroko caught it, both the dropped tone and the thought going inside Akashi's head. But, she didn't know how to explain the reason well, so she only said, "Yes. At today's first break."

"And why you told her when you said you actually prohibited from letting the others know?"

_There he goes,_ Kuroko sighed. She was feeling rather awkward to tell this to a , in the end, she put aside that thought as she recalled that the said boy had found out her real gender with a certain _female thing_ she dropped. The best explanation she could make while one of her hands grabbed the black plastic idly at the other side of her was, "Because… it's my first time and it was happened so suddenly that I needed help from a closest girl I trusted."

_First time? Suddenly? _Akashi asked inwardly, then rewinding the scenes at the restroom on his memory.

_…Kuroko stopped and the plastic bag thrown out from her hand. She let out a single "Oops" calmly when one of the content on the plastic bag —a small rectangular thing, to be exact— scattered at the cold sandy brown tile, near the closet, inside the cabin in front of her. She didn't react quickly to enter the cabin and close the cabin door, because Akashi already moved to her side and saw it._

_Oh._

"Well then. You can rest assured, I won't tell anyone about your secret." Akashi stood up from the bed before glancing downside to the blue haired girl who was still sitting —and looking— to him and said, "But you are obliged to stay in this school these three years."

"Yes," Kuroko replied with a hint of happiness and relief on her voice, also a curve adorned each corner of her lips. One normal person wouldn't able to recognize a small smile the phantom player showed at this time. _At least, now, I have two people whom I can entrust my secret with. I don't want to change school just yet._

"And all your training for one week are tripled for keeping this important matter yourself," the redhead added, receiving a sigh from the one he was talking to.

"Yes," Kuroko responded with a same answer. Anyway, she had already predicted this, though she didn't know if she could make it out alive. She was nearly one thousand percent —let's overlook that the statement was mathematically incorrect— certain she would pass out in the middle, considering her low stamina that even sometimes hardly kept up with the normal training.

"Good," Akashi smiled. "Now, let's go back to the class."

"Uh," Kuroko let out a silent hiss at the pain stabbing from inside her stomach when she was trying to walk. Having had a chat —actually, it was more suitable to be called as an inquiry than a chat— with Akashi, she had been momentarily forgotten that she should change the pad between her thighs at the restroom. But first, she needed a certain medicine to kill the pain that was already spreading to her lower part. "Can you go back first, Akashi-kun? I have some matters to do."

The basketball captain raised an eyebrow at the painful expression of Kuroko before turned his sharp red eyes to the girl's hand that put up at the front of her stomach, holding one waist tightly, and immediately recognized.

"Ok," he said, walking to the entrance of the infirmary and slid the door open. "See you at the basketball club practice then."

"Yes." The infirmary door closed right at her response. Then, she proceeded to the P3K box and search for a painkiller inside right away.

What she didn't realize at the moment was someone, still at the other side of the door, with some flaring red strands of hair hanging in front of his bowing face and a smirk lying behind the palm covering his mouth.

_Interesting._

Lifting his face and put his hand down at once, he began walking through the corridor with one usual definite conclusion on his head.

_My senses are always right. She will be both one great teammate and weapon._

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be out soon around Friday or Saturday (I hope)._

_Any review or correction for my mess-up grammar is very welcomed! :)_

_(And I want to tell you, I actually can't write humor.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_(Late) Merry Christmas! (Well, here is already 26th, though…)_

_I (once again) want to say sorry to have repaired a chapter again. The chapter 3 before kept bugging my mind —it was somehow forcing me to change it. So… here's the replaced chapter 3._

_It's my bad habit to change the story when it annoys me how suck it was. And I will try to check and make sure of everything before upload the story and not repeat this in the future._

_Ok. I. WILL. TRY._

_But no promise I won't do it again._

**_Pairing : _**_Akashi x Fem!Kuroko_

**_Genre : _**_Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor_

**_Warnings : _**_AU, OOCness, gender swap_

**_Rating : _**_T_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I never own KnB_

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Crushed Crush**

Kuroko couldn't help feeling she was being avoided by Momoi.

Well, at the first the secret had been revealed, it was fine. Okay, it wasn't that fine since the other had seemed to be bothered by that, but Momoi had talked with her just… fine. Maybe it had been because she knew that the supposedly boy needed her help so she needed to brush the uneasy feeling off.

But, still. She didn't need to run away when she spotted Kuroko's usually weak presence —when the said girl was walking or being near her— time after time at today's practice.

Even the light blue haired girl had been feeling guilty since she had broken Momoi's heart with weirdly cruel way; not to add their relationship was also in the verge of breaking.

She had expected that though —Momoi's reaction and avoidance to her —except that her weak presence was suddenly not that weak for the pink haired girl.

_That's why I don't want her to know, if it weren't for my girl's problem,_ Kuroko thought.

"Hey, Tetsu," called a midnight blue haired teen who was currently pairing with her for some passing practice. "Is it just my feeling or you are being avoided by Satsuki?"

"It's not just your feeling, Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied monotonically, unconsciously made a small twitch that went unnoticed by the boy. "I'm being avoided indeed."

"Heh," Aomine chuckled. He clearly didn't know Momoi's problem but he thought it wasn't a big problem and found it quite amusing. "It's really rare to see you being avoided by her of all people. What had you done to her?"

_I don't want him to know my secret yet. And Momoi-san can't tell him her trouble since he doesn't know anything about it_.

Yes, she believed Momoi would keep her secret well; same went for Akashi. She already said it, didn't she?

"It's not your problem," she said as she sent back the ball at faster speeds, on which her partner caught easily.

"It seems to affect your mood too."

Kuroko chose to ignore his comment and caught the ball which Aomine passed before threw back to him.

It was right she was annoyed. Certainly, this wasn't a big matter to be troubled over and she was never a kind of tempered person, but she was irked by almost everything now.

For example, by how the other party was keeping this problem by herself.

Plus, Momoi always succeed in avoiding her no matter what.

And Kuroko really wanted to talk with Momoi, to overcome the problem together.

And, particularly, her weak presence couldn't help at all.

Also, in the corner of her eyes, she noticed a slight hint of annoyance in Akashi's stare to the pink haired manager before it aimed at her. The redhead was doing passing practice with Midorima Shintarou —Teikou's green haired shooting guard— while his eyes monitored almost every life being on the gym.

Clearly, he wasn't as amused as Aomine was to have the important, useful manager of Teikou's basketball club distracted from her work. Kuroko really understood the message from his stare; blamed and told her to solve the matters between them immediately —or else, they would work under his sleeve for God-knows-how-much-severe.

"Tetsu!"

Aomine's yell snapped her from deep thought, greeted her with a sight of big orange round thing coming at high speed. Thanks to her hand's reflex —more like due to habit— the ball was smacked by her instead the other way around.

"Are you alright?" Aomine asked, worried look on his face as Kuroko took the smacked basket ball.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Don't go daydreaming then!"

"Sorry," she responded, put the ball between her hands and passed it to Aomine. "Let's back to practice."

_Brooding while practicing shouldn't be taken together_, Kuroko noted herself.

* * *

Few minutes after the practice had started, a girl having long, pink hair that reached her waist, could be seen sitting on the bench with a paperboard laid in her lap. She looked as if she was watching properly, but she wasn't in fact.

_I know it's not like me to act this way but…_, Momoi trailed her eyes to the person she loved —_had_ loved— and it wasn't that difficult anymore to find the shortest 'boy' among the boys on the court doing passes as good as always.

_I can't stop looking at Tetsu-kun—_

Then, unconsciously, she was staring at Kuroko with mixed feeling —sadness, confused, _troubled_— shown clearly on her gaze.

_Should I call her differently now that I know she is actually a girl?_

She was thrown back to her surrounding again when she realized they were looking at each other. She immediately turned away and slapped her warm cheeks several times, ordered her mind to focus back on her works.

But she couldn't.

She wasn't able to focus.

And she hated how easily she got distracted from her works as manager. Observing and analyzing everyone on the basketball club —ability, capacity, flaws, and improvement— should be done perfectly, as it was needed to get each member improved.

Not to mention she was afraid that she would be punished by the feared captain of Teikou basketball club if he found out she was spending time uselessly at that time. She was well aware of a frightening pair of red eyes staring at her.

But, even she was afraid of one Akashi Seijuurou and his punishment, she couldn't focus.

Not if her mind were bothered by other thing.

_Why is my heart still beating hard even though I know she isn't a boy? _

Subconsciously, her eyes were following every Kuroko's movements —for the umpteenth time— and then, she discovered why.

It was because she still saw her as a hardworking, mysterious, and rather invisible person she had always set her eyes on. The owner of sky-blue eyes that showed warmth and honesty despite of _his_ stoic expression **—**the light blue haired _boy_ she had always loved.

_It's because I can't accept the truth yet._

* * *

Finally, it was break time.

Kuroko instantly sat to the nearest bench, wipe her face, took a big gulp of water in her hand, and leaned her back to wall. Sweating and fatigue had made their way all over her little body from forty minutes of practice. It confused her since her body didn't get tired this fast.

_Maybe I'm thinking too much._

The light blue haired girl closed her eyes then sighed, wondered if the puberty could make her worn out physically and —most of all— mentally.

"Tired already?" a voice came to her ears.

Kuroko opened her eyes to meet a pair of flaming red eyes above her.

"Yes."

"You don't need to do the multiplied trainings then." Kuroko blinked with the bewilderment at the statement from Akashi who was smirking at her reaction, before he continued, "You can do it next week."

Kuroko momentarily deadpanned and replied, "Oh. Ok."

"Put that aside," the redhead said and took the seat beside Kuroko, "can you wait in the locker room after practice?"

"For what?"

"You two," Akashi answered, opened the lid of his water bottle, "need to finish something."

* * *

_Akashi-kun is going to be mad at me._

A long haired girl sighed as she walked through the corridor near the first gym. Anyone could sense the gloomy aura radiating from her as she stopped in front of a white door with single translucent glass at the center top. All basketball members were currently in shower room, refreshing themselves after a tiring practice.

Almost all of them were, except for a certain redhead who had called the girl to the locker room.

She opened the door before entered the room and met someone staring to her with those frightening red eyes. _He's going to kill me for sure. _"Akashi-kun, what—"

The sound of the door behind her being closed by itself startled her. She turned around to realize there was another person standing beside the door.

"Tetsu-kun—"

"I need to talk to you, Momoi-san," Kuroko cut Momoi's sentence off and grabbed one of her hands so she didn't have a chance to run away from her now.

"Let, let go of my—" Her eyes trailed off to the boy who was calmly watching them from the bench at the center of the room. "What is this, Akashi-kun?"

"You two need to finish your trouble immediately." His reply sounded more like an order than an answer, though.

"I need to talk to you, Momoi-san," Kuroko repeated. Seeing the confused look on Momoi's face, she added, "Akashi-kun knows my real gender as well."

"When—"

"We can talk about it later," she cut Momoi's sentence again and forced the other's attention to her. "Look, I'm sorry for trouble you, I'm sorry for keeping the truth from you. I'm really sorry." She paused to take a breath. "I want us to still being friends and I don't want to see you in trouble because of me—"

"No," Momoi interrupted her with cold tone, made the other girl stunned in her place.

Knowing her word and tone were misinterpreted, she shouted, "No, that's not what I meant! Err… how should I say this?" She lowered her head, felt a bit anxious. "The problem actually lies on me. I want us to still being friends too, but I'm just... not yet able to accept the truth about your gender."

"Momoi-san…"

"But… I know, I need to accept this already," she continued, not giving a chance for Kuroko to say anything. "I'm so immature." She sighed, and then turned her pink orbs to Kuroko's sky blue ones. "Can I hug you?"

"Eh?"

"At least, I want a last good memory with my first love." Her eyes was still gazing to Kuroko. "So, can't I?"

Kuroko showed a small smile before letting go of Momoi's hand and pull her into a hug. "Yes, you can," she whispered, patted the head of the slightly smaller girl on her embrace. "As long as you want to."

Then, tears were suddenly piling up on Momoi's eyes and she couldn't hold it. So, she let it burst while grabbed Kuroko's yellow T-shirt tightly.

It didn't stop until…

"Are you two finished?"

Both of them had forgotten the only boy for a while, and one of them unconsciously pushed the other due to the heart attack —causing Kuroko to lose her balance and nearly had her head hit one of the lockers. Luckily, Akashi moved and caught her in time.

"Thanks, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said after she straightened herself from his arm, didn't notice a confusion for a second on her saver's face.

_Her weight is near to nothing…_

"Ah, your shirt!" Momoi yelped all of a sudden, her hands grabbed the area of Kuroko's shirt that was damp from her cry before. "Sorry, Tetsu-kun—"

"It's alright, Momoi'san," Kuroko pulled Momoi's hands from her shirt then wiped the trace of tears on the other's cheeks with her fingers gently. "And it's fine to call me like usual, since I'm still pretending as a boy."

_How I wish Tetsu-kun is a boy right now— STOP. She is a girl. She will never be a boy. Didn't you say it yourself that you want to be friends with her?_

"Actually, you need to pretend like you are still in love with Tetsuya, Satsuki," told Akashi, brought Momi's thought back to the present.

"Eh? Why?"

"So the others won't get_ suspicious."_

_Momoi wasn't able to find any reason to oppose Akashi's order, and he made a good point anyway, so she replied nervously, "Um… Ok."_

"Now, you two can go back."

The pink haired girl nodded before took her leave while the light blue haired one didn't move even an inch from her place. Once she was aware of other's stare, she said, "I haven't showered yet, so I will go back after that. How about you, Akashi-kun?"

"Just take a shower at home," replied Akashi as he took a brown towel and other toiletries from his locker. "I'm going to the shower."

She grabbed the neck of her shirt before took a smell from it. "But—"

"Go home already."

His tone didn't accept any objection so Kuroko gave a small nod and went tidying up her things inside the sport bag.

_At least, all problems had been solved—_

"And, don't forget your punishment for the whole next week, Tetsuya," added Akashi before took a leave to the shower room, which was on the opposite of the way to go back home, skipped an unnoticed frown on Kuroko's face.

_Or not._

* * *

_That's it~_

_Now, I can continue the next chapter which will centered around a training camp (hope it will be done today or tomorrow). __  
_

_Any responses are always welcomed! :)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_BIG THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWERS, FAVS AND REVIEWERS! XD_

_Sorry that I never replied your reviews, but seriously, I'm super thankful of your supports (especially **asada xinon**) I'm sorry for being this late to deliver you this chapter._

_And, for those who already knew and had yet to know, I apologize for the changed chapter 3 (around late December). Ugh. I'll try to be careful next time I upload a new chapter…_

_The writer's block came out greatly and I have so much preparation tests for my national exams. Then, I also can't stop fangirling too much on tumblr and here. I'm really living up to my username._

_Let me say that I have a feeling, with the Teikou arc chapters that's still ongoing, this story will be go on different way than canon._

_Well, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_**Pairing: Akashi x Fem!Kuroko**_  
**_Genre: Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor_**  
**_Rating: T_**  
**_Warning: genderswap, AU, OOCness_**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Training Camp**

Let's conveniently skip to four days later.

Clapping sound echoed through the first gym, diverted every attention to the first-year basketball club's captain and the middle-aged man who was standing beside the boy. Without saying anything, the two got all exhausted, all-sweaty first string members gathered around them.

"The Winter Cup preliminaries will be held in another month," standing in front of the gathered members, Akashi Seijuurou started to speak. "So, we will have a training camp for one week starting from Sunday."

At that very moment, almost all of them tensed and groaned in eerie. The only people who didn't make any response were Kuroko Tetsuya, a girl in boy disguise, and Murasakibara Atsushi, the tall center who had finished his umpteenth snacks.

The reason for Kuroko's calmness, beside that was how she was, was she had been a third-string member when the first training camp —before the preliminaries for Inter-High— for the first strings had been held. Aomine had just trained with her few days after that last training camp.

So, it was natural that she didn't know how hellish the training had been and would be.

Though, from considering Akashi's personality and seeing how her teammates reacted, let alone the giant at the back of the crowds, Kuroko could expect how spartan the training would turn out.

But, Kuroko thought if she were to do her punishment from the said redhead… she would die at the very first day of training camp for sure.

Kuroko had just passed her first bloody days.

God must have known just how tired she was, even without all the basketball matter.

"I haven't finished speaking yet."

Silence immediately crept up the gym as the members stopped chattering and turned their attention back towards the redhead captain.

"Good. And, Tetsuya." Akashi shifted his gaze to the bluenette before him, calm yet infuriating. "It's rude to daydream when someone is speaking."

Kuroko merely blinked. _Was it looked that obvious?_ "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

Akashi turned back to stare at all the first string and regular members of basketball club. "This also applies to you all. When a person is speaking to you, you must hear until the end before interrupting. I won't kindly let the matter the second time."

All the members nodded in unison.

"Good. Then, back to the training camp matter, you have to follow the rules applied at the place where we are going to do the training camp and at the lodgment. Behave yourself and follow the schedule properly there; otherwise be ready for some punishments I and coach have prepared for you."

"Yes."

Afterwards, each of them was distributed two sheets of paper. As some were ready to faint at the sight of the tight and heavy schedule they were going to overcome, Akashi said, "You're free from club activities for tomorrow. It's all I got to say. Now, you can go home and prepare yourselves well."

At the last sentence, they cheered and rushed for some refreshing shower.

Six of the teenagers remained in the gymnasium as the coach went out to do his other assignments.

Murasakibara with his endless stocks of snacks, Midorima with a pair of gleam silver shears as his today's lucky item, Aomine with a basketball above his forefinger, Momoi with her crushing hug to her previously crush, Kuroko with her impassivity to Momoi's attempt of reducing the supply of oxygen to her lungs, and lastly, Akashi with his leveled stare.

They stood in awkward silence for a moment later, before Momoi released her hold on Kuroko and chose to cut in with her squealing voice.

"Hey, you guys! Do you want me to prepare a lunch for all of you in the training camp?"

Everyone paled at the offer in a matter of second —well, you couldn't tell much from Kuroko and Akashi, but even one could see clearly that the latter furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure.

"No way, Satsuki! You gonna make us die of food poisoning!" Aomine retorted, as the terrible, _traumatic_ experience of tasting Momoi's cooking the first —and hopefully the last— time in his life years ago came into his mind.

"What do you mean, Dai-chan?! My cooking skill isn't that horrible!"

"The hell—"

"I'm grateful with your offer, but you don't have to, Momoi-san," Kuroko calmly interfered, put a stop to the two's bickering. "You are already helping much with being work as our manager. All of us don't want to put any burden to you."

That only gave Kuroko more crushing hug and declaration of love from one Satsuki Momoi while the others let out a sigh and inwardly thanked the bluenette for saving their life.

It's funny to see how all of them, save for the redhead who had known firsthand, ate up Momoi's usual lovestruck act to Kuroko and didn't realize anything was wrong with it.

It's also amazing how Momoi pulled her act perfectly, like everything was the same.

When it wasn't.

Actually, it made Kuroko feeling guilty all again.

She assumed she wouldn't ever be able to relieve this nagging feeling off.

"Why are we staying here, anyway?" Murasakibara asked. It seemed that his snacks already run out, because he finally stopped to eat and put attention more to the world.

"I don't know why I waste my time in here," Midorima stated, pushing his glasses up with his finger at the realization and turned to the hallway to the locker and shower room. "I'll excuse myself now."

Murasakibara followed suit. "Mido-chin, wait. I'm going to take the shower too."

Aomine put down the basketball he had been played and clamped it between his arms, walking towards the exit. Scretching the collar of his shirt a bit, he said, "That's right. I'm feeling like my shirt stuck all over my body since forever. Hey, Tetsu, Satsuki, I want to put this ball back first."

Momoi immediately took the bottle of water in the bench, which was Aomine's, and then followed Aomine to the gym's door while Kuroko glanced to the redhead who still stayed in his place, looking at her.

"Akashi-kun?"

"I want to talk to you for a while, Tetsuya."

She nodded and looked to Aomine and Momoi who stood beside him. "You can go first, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san. I'll catch up later."

"Well, don't take too long," Aomine nonchalantly replied while Momoi only sparing Kuroko a worried look.

"Okay."

Aomine gave one waving hand as a pair of childhood friends then went outside to the storage room. Once they had gone from Kuroko's and Akashi's sight, the former opened her mouth.

"What do you want to talk about, Akashi-kun?"

"Your punishment," he answered, quite disturbed with how he had forgotten to calculate this big event before. "You should do it after the Winter Cup is finished, since we will get busier and I don't want you to force yourself too much before the tournament."

It was unexpected how fast Kuroko got the answer of her concern just few minutes ago.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

The corner of Akashi's lips curved a smirk. "It's the one occupying your thought when I was explaining the training camp matter, was it?"

"Yes," Kuroko honestly replied, not feel at least bothered with his statement nor his calculating gaze. "Because I know that I won't be able to survive if I have to do those on the training camp. Is there more you want to say, Akashi-kun?"

"Get enough rest and take care of your health properly. You are going to have a tough week from Sunday and I cansee you're not get good sleep these days."

"Okay. If that's all, I'll go after Aomine-kun and Momoi-san. Thank you for your concern, Akashi-kun," The bluenette nodded then bowed in gratitude. Lifting her face, she smiled. "See you tomorrow."

He responded with a nod. "You're welcome. Be careful on your way home."

With a yellow towel slung over her shoulder, Kuroko went outside, bringing her bottle of water in one hand. Akashi also took his leave few seconds later after checked there's nothing more in the gym.

* * *

"I'm home."

Silence was the first thing that greeted her as she entered her house that evening. Even knowing that she wouldn't get any response, she couldn't get away from the habit.

Kuroko aligned her shoes neatly in the entryway before took her slippers from the rack, wore it, and going to her room.

After randomly picked something from her closet, Kuroko threw aside her uniforms and wore what her hands had brought to her: a plain black shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts.

Ignoring the clothes lying helplessly on the floor beside her desk, Kuroko threw her body to her bed, feeling the soft fabric under her face and skin. The drowsiness really took much hold of her concern than anything these four days, what's with the girl's day of month and all.

Then the cold air hit her uncovered skin, Kuroko snuggled to her blanket and moved into more comfortable position.

Closing her eyes, her consciousness slowly drifted to dreamless but peaceful sleep.

* * *

Starting Sunday, it would be a big week to be looked forward.

After all, chaos and unexpected events were surely bound to happen once more.

* * *

_I just went back to read my previous chapters and I realized how I was really suck at grammar —and just get a tiny little bit better now. I also feel my writing skills become rustier, seeing I haven't updated for some time and just read other fanfics… =="_

_As always, any reviews are always appreciated! :)_  
_I will try to reply each of your reviews from now on, though it will take some time…_


End file.
